Novedades
by Bored Kitty
Summary: AU. Trunks/Goten eventual , Trunks/Gohan no correspondido. Trunks acaba de pasar al último año de la secundaria, todo se pone un poco confuso para él. Rating propenso a cambios
1. Introducción: Día de lluvia

_Notas:_

_Tengo muchísimos proyectos pendientes, pero éste venía comiéndome el cerebro desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Disfruten._

* * *

Los días en los que llovía con especial fuerza prefería no hacer mucho drama y aceptar el momento tal y como venía, normalmente estaba tan embebido en sus libros y sus trabajos que olvidaba llevar un paraguas así que con rostro resignado usaba su maletín para cubrirse la cabeza y corría sin parar hasta su casa. Decían que era una costumbre extraña ya que podría esperar a que bajase un poco la lluvia para después irse con más calma y no terminar pescando una gripa.

Él simplemente detestaba esperar, empezaba a sentirse ansioso e incómodo, toda su vida había sido una persona, que aunque inclinada hacia el estudio, tenía un lado bastante activo cosa que le había llevado a practicar la arquería desde muy joven, deporte al cual le dedicaba casi tanto como a sus estudios, cosa que rápidamente le convirtió en el alumno estrella de cualquier lugar en el que terminara, él sin embargo era de naturaleza abstraída y a duras penas notaba poco más que las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer y los consejos de lo que podía hacer para resultar mejor.

Sufría de apatía social, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su madre cada sábado que lo encontraba encerrado en su habitación leyendo un libro, haciendo un ensayo o practicando con el arco de caucho (1), no era que no le interesase la vida social, el tenía amigos, su madre exageraba un poco, de vez en cuando aceptaba salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad e incluso se aventuraba a los karaokes cuando buscaba un poco de emoción, él no era exactamente el joven más activo del planeta respecto a los amigos pero nadie podría llamarle retraído sin mentir descaradamente, él era simplemente un poco más reclusivo que los demás y prefería un buen libro a una mala cita (o una mala resaca, ya que el alcohol se estaba volviendo el mejor amigo de los chicos de su escuela).

"¿Vas a quedarte a esperar por una vez en tu vida?" Le dijo una voz a su espalda, se giró a ver para encontrarse con un chico un poco más bajo que él, de ojos color miel, anteojos, llevaba el cabello corto, un poco más arriba de las orejas y un poco desordenado. Estaba mirando hacia la salida como si fuese una posibilidad lejana traspasar los portones de la escuela para enfrentarse con el clima.

"Es claramente una pregunta estúpida" Le respondió sonriéndole antes de cubrirse la cabeza y salir corriendo.

"¡El entrenador te va a asesinar si te enfermas, Trunks!" Alcanzó a escuchar, Alzó la mano en gesto de entendimiento antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina y perderse por las calles, él era cuidadoso con su salud, sabía que el entrenador dependía bastante de él y que seguramente ahora que iba a pasar a tercer año eran altas las probabilidades de ser nombrado capitán o subcapitán del club de arquería, suspiró bajando el paso, no sabía si quería tantas responsabilidades, pero no quería decepcionarse a sí mismo y sabía que finalmente toda la presión que recibiría sería una preparación para lo que le acechaba en la universidad, ignorando la lluvia empezó a caminar despacio, el año escolar finalmente se estaba acabando, los mayores de tercer año ni siquiera tenían tiempo para ir a los entrenamientos, las prácticas habían bajado de intensidad y finalmente a lo que se dedicaban era a organizar la gran fiesta de despedida para los mayores y a intentar robarse algún tipo de información para descubrir qué escuelas irían a las amistosas del distrito a comienzo de año.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de su casa con una toalla seca golpeándole en la cabeza.

"Tu madre está en el taller así que date un baño antes de que vuelva a golpearte la cabeza, chico." Le dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y gesto agresivo.

"Llegaste temprano, papá." Le dijo a modo de saludo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. Frunció el ceño, medias mojadas, la peor parte de mojarse en la lluvia.

"Decidí dejarlos salir temprano hoy" dijo sencillamente "ya sabes que los días previos a las selecciones no pueden hacer nada bien."

"Eres amable a ratos papá." Le respondió con una risita antes de moverse fuera del rango de golpe de su padre "¿Y Bra?" preguntó como maniobra evasiva, su padre lo miro un momento antes de suspirar e irse a la cocina. Trunks escuchó la voz de su padre desde lejos.

"Está en la casa de una de sus amigas, ya sabes que la señorita popularidad decidió que no puede hacer sus deberes si no es con alguien, así que supongo que se quedará esta noche por la lluvia, y pensar que solo tiene diez años."

Trunks decidió ir a tomarse un baño antes de hacer un comentario que le ganaría un golpe.

El baño fue justo lo que necesitaba, salió sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo y listo para la cena, había decidido dejar los pensamientos de los cambios y del crecimiento para luego, el hambre apremiaba.

Las cenas en familia eran extrañas en su casa, normalmente bajaba a la cocina para ver qué le había dejado para calentar, cuando tenía suerte la encargada de la limpieza les dejaba algo de cena que el calentaba y comía alegremente, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, en esa casa todos estaban muy ocupados como para comportarse como una familia normal, cuando Bra estaba en casa normalmente ambos comían juntos frente al televisor, a nadie en casa parecía molestarle simplemente porque sabían que en lo importante eran una familia como cualquier otra. Sonrió, está vez era arroz al curry.

Comió con calma, esta vez en silencio, a veces le gustaba disfrutar del silencio de su casa que no era tal, siempre podía escuchar tuercas girando, maquinas trabajando, a su madre maldiciendo y a su padre lanzando una carcajada burlona. A veces, si se concentraba mucho podía escuchar al ocasional pájaro o al gato callejero que escarbaba los basureros buscando comida, sin embargo hoy solo había lluvia y los sonidos del taller.

Cuando terminó su comida seguía lloviendo a raudales.

Lavó los platos y el vaso que usó para comer y se preparó un poco de café que se sirvió en una taza, decidió no acercarse al taller, su madre era un poco alterable cuando trabajaba y su padre parecía ser el único con la paciencia suficiente para aguantarla en esos momentos. Bebió un sorbo de su café mientras se dirigía a su habitación, decidió que aquel era un buen día para adelantar unos cuantos proyectos que tenía pendientes, encendió el computador y el universo dejó de existir por unas cuantas horas.

Un poco más de las dos de la mañana, fue lo que notó al mirar la hora en la barra de herramientas de su computador, se estiró perezoso acabando con su cuarta o quinta taza de café de la noche, decidió que era hora de descansar, apagó su equipo y rápidamente se cambió a su pijama para entrar en la comodidad de su cama. Desde que había entrado a la secundaria los días de lluvia habían sido su excusa para ese tipo de rutina.

En pocos meses estaría en tercer año de secundaria, a punto de graduarse y tal vez la lluvia caería diferente para él.

* * *

_(1) El arco de caucho en realidad es una especie de palo de madera con una banda de caucho, se usa para practicar la pose y entrenar los brazos en arquería, es útil cuando no se tiene un lugar para practicar en casa. _

* * *

_Van a tener que tenerme mucha paciencia con esto, va a ser un proyecto épico así que quiero dejar todo bien claro antes de complicar las cosas. Espero que disfruten de este proyecto tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo y lo demuestren con reviews. _


	2. Normalidad

_Adivinen quien no ha tenido Internet durante un buen tiempo? _

* * *

Trunks encontraba entretenidas las fechas de exámenes, era un poco cruel pero debía admitir que le parecía interesante ver a sus compañeros drenados, sin vida, casi muertos, con apariencia de zombie y con expresión de odio hacia cualquier cosa que se viera medianamente feliz o tranquila o dormida, ni siquiera un colega caído en batalla (referido en este caso a los cuerpos inconcientes de otros pobres incapaces de soportar el agotamiento del insomnio) se salvaban del rencor del estudiante promedio.

Honestamente, lo encontraba hilarante.

"Francamente no lo entiendo" escuchó que le decían a su espalda. "apenas te he visto tomar nota en clase, ni siquiera prestas mucha atención y aún así eres de los mejores promedios, mírate ahora, estás como si hoy fuese un día cualquiera y no tuviésemos ese maldito examen de historia." Entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar quién estaba detrás del cúmulo de mal humor y ojeras, supuso que era Yoshida.

"Te pareces a tu abuelo…" dijo sencillamente.

"No conoces a mi abuelo."

"Ahora sí."

"Muy gracioso, pero aún no me respondes ¿Cómo haces?" Trunks guardó silencio un momento como pensando en la respuesta.

"Creo que es por el ramen, el ramen hace inteligente a la gente, pero solo si lo calientas exactamente 3 minutos, si lo dejas más o menos tiempo no tiene efecto" asintió seriamente antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza. "Qué poco sentido del humor tienes." Yoshida suspiró agotado.

"Me voy a mi asiento, eres un caso perdido." Mientras veía a su amigo alejarse de él lanzó una risita, abrió un libro y esperó a que llegara el maestro de historia.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se recogía el último examen un aura de alivio cubría el salón, finalmente había terminado un año, independientemente de las calificaciones que sacaran se había terminado, podrían dormir como seres humanos normales.

Trunks miraba por la ventana con gesto desinteresado, desde allí podía ver la zona verde de la escuela, adornada con algunos árboles y un bonito jardín lleno de flores que era cuidado por aquellos que no estuviesen demasiado ocupados, un poco más lejos podía ver la zona de deportes básicamente conformada por una cancha de fútbol y un polideportivo bastante grande, el campo de práctica de arquería se encontraba en el otro extremo lindando con la biblioteca.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo?" dijeron a sus espaldas, se giró para encontrarse con dos de sus amigos, uno alto, delgado de cabello largo y negro y el otro un poco más bajo y algo regordete con grandes ojos marrones, ambos tenían una expresión de alivio.

"Supongo que bien." Yoshida salió de la nada y se sentó en la mesa de Trunks con una sonrisa.

"Lo que quiere decir" empezó a decir "es que le fue perfectamente y que cuando publiquen los resultados nos daremos cuenta de que le pateo el trasero a casi todo el mudo."

"Deja de decir esas cosas, no siempre pasa, ¿tu que dices Kotani?" El regordete sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo decir que seas un presumido, pero seguramente si te irá mejor que a nosotros."

"¡Y sin esforzarte ni la mitad!" dijo con gesto dramático el más alta de los cuatro.

"Si tu te esforzaras al menos la mitad de los demás podrías evitar las clases extra Shino" le dijo Yoshida sencillamente, a lo que el otro le lanzo una (dramática) mirada ofendida. Trunks se rió levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Mejor vamos a comer, deben tener hambre después de tanto esfuerzo… aunque yo no sé mucho de eso." Prefirió correr antes de que el florero del salón o alguna silla se estrellasen contra su cabeza.

* * *

Un suspiró llamó su atención, levantó la vista de su onigiri para encontrarse con un sujeto de corto cabello rubio y unas cuantas perforaciones en las orejas, recordó que había sido ese sujeto el que finalmente le convenció de hacerse el piercing que ahora adornaba su oreja izquierda con una candonga de plata que su madre le había regalado.

"¿Saben cual es el problema de este lugar?" empezó a decir el rubio "no hay chicas, si hubiese chicas podríamos tener novias en la escuela y no tendríamos que estar echados en el pasto mirando las nubes pasar."

"¿De qué demonios te quejas tanto Irie?" le dijo Shino irritado "Tu eres hiper popular a donde vayas, todas las chicas van detrás de ti para llevarte a los karaokes solo porque tienes sangre y pinta de extranjero" Irie le sonrió al chico de pelo largo.

"¿Son celos los que detecto en tu voz querido Yuu? No te preocupes, ahora que sé lo que sientes no dejaré que ninguna mujer se interponga entre nosotros." Shino solo pudo mirarlo como si se estuviese derritiendo frente a sus ojos antes de lanzar un grito desgarrador cuando el rubio se lanzó sobre a él para 'besarlo'.

"Algún día alguien te va a creer esos juegos y te va a ir mal" le dijo Yoshida riendo.

Trunks los miraba divertido mientras que Kotani no paraba de reír.

Hacia el final del descanso Irie se despidió, aparentemente en su grupo aún faltaba un examen así que no podía retrasarse, no sin antes mandarle un beso a Shino que procedió a lanzarle la caja de jugo de dio directo en la cabeza del rubio que decidió, sabiamente, retirarse corriendo antes de que los proyectiles aumentaran de tamaño.

Después de un rato Kotani rompió el silencio que plácidamente los había cubierto.

"¿Tienen planes para este verano?" preguntó mientras jugaba con la pajilla de la caja de su jugo.

"Yo me voy un tiempo a la casa de mi tía" dijo Yoshida "¿recuerdan la que tiene un restaurante en la playa?" tres cabezas asintieron "bueno, pues mi mamá le vendió mi alma este verano y tengo que ir a trabajar allí, espero que al menos me pague algo."

"Vaya que mal." Le dijo Trunks "buena suerte" le sonrió con dulzura, ganándose una mala mirada del otro "yo por mi parte, por ahora no tengo planes, pero creo que voy a trabajar, el dinero extra me serviría." Kotani asintió.

"Yo también quiero trabajar este verano, Aya me dijo que podría conseguirme algo en la librería." Aya era la novia de Kotani desde hacía un par de meses, se habían conocido el verano anterior cuando ella trabajaba en una tienda de discos y aparentemente ambos conectaron inmediatamente, se hicieron amigos hasta que finalmente (por obra y gracia del entrometimiento de Shino) se declararon mutuamente y por ahora parecían bastante felices.

"Ahhh, que envidia, tienes una bonita novia que presumir." Dijo Shino que se encontraba tirado en el prado mirando hacia el cielo "si logro librarme de las clases extra y terminar bien este año yo no tendré nada que hacer sino verle la cara a Trunks y a Irie que terminarán irrumpiendo en mi casa los días que no estén trabajando."

"Bueno, es normal." Dijo Yoshida "tu vives solo así que no hay quien fastidie, si no tuviera que ir a trabajar yo también iría a tu casa."

"Además Irie adora acosarte yo solo voy porque me ruegas que no te deje solo con él."

"Trunks, eres horrible."

"¿Cierto?" dijo el susodicho sonriendo "afortunadamente te vas a librar de mi por hoy y como bono te quito al enano de las gafas, tenemos práctica."

En cuanto ambos se fueron Kotani miró a Shino.

"¿Irie te acosa?"

"Cállate."

* * *

El capitán Maeda era un sujeto calmado que irradiaba un poder abrumador, el subcapitan Shinji tenía siempre una mirada amable que ocultaba una fuerza inmensa, ambos era impresionantes con el arco y gracias a ello había logrado conseguir una beca en una buena universidad y por consiguiente eran los únicos de último año del club de arquería que iban a las prácticas periódicamente.

Shinji era el hermano mayor de Yoshida, para Trunks ver al subcapitan era ver una versión más alta y más malvada de su mejor amigo, lo que eso le insinuaba le aterraba un poco.

Maeda corregía a unos chicos de primer año que aún tenían problemas con el arco, les aconsejaba algunos ejercicios y miraba pacientemente como empezaban a dar señales de entender sus debilidades, sonreía con aprobación a cada nuevo paso de superación que veía entre los suyos y ellos sonreían a verse aceptados por un superior como el que tenían, los últimos días de entrenamiento no tenían maestro, así que el capitán y subcapitán debía hacer las veces de entrenador y practicantes para poder mantener en movimiento el equipo. Yoshida y Trunks ayudaban también en lo que podían, hacía un mes se había hecho oficial que serían ellos los herederos del trono de los superiores y las felicitaciones, vítores, celebraciones, borracheras y resacas no se hicieron esperar.

Trunks había sido elegido capitán, no por sus habilidades superiores, no por su inteligencia, simplemente se consideró que Yoshida era demasiado peligroso en un puesto alto dentro del equipo, considerando que alguien había estado tan loco como para permitirle ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil el error de dejar al pequeño demente en un puesto alto sin demasiada supervisión no se iba a cometer de nuevo. Yoshida era un buen sujeto, sin embargo como su hermano tenía una tendencia algo perturbadora hacia la manipulación y la crueldad, así que si no se sabía manejar, muy pronto se pasaba de amigo a esclavo. Afortunadamente el pequeño había encontrado amigos pacientes y no tan estúpidos.

En cuanto se acabó la práctica muchos de los miembros de equipo decidieron irse a celebrar el final de los exámenes, los capitanes habían arrastrado a los que dudaban de ir convenciéndoles de que era la despedida de los de tercer año, que finalmente tenían un día para celebrar todos juntos. Trunks suspiró resignado cuando los hermanos Yoshida empezaron a empujarlo hacia la salida de la escuela.

Miró al cielo y suspiró, esperaba que el verano no se volviese demasiado cálido este año.

* * *

_Apláudanme, aún no tengo internet pero al menos un capítulo nuevo para que tengan más paciencia, en una semana entro a la universidad así que mi tiempo se verá dramáticamente cortado... no me odien, intentaré actualizar regularmente._

_Sobre la historia, puede que este capítulo sea un poco confuzo pero necesito que entiendan en qué entorno se mueve Trunks, quienes le hablan y todo eso, disculpen los errores pero no tengo beta y muchas veces me apresuro por publicar, gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan en sintonía y siendo muy pacientes._

_En el próximo capítulo: Las vacaciones._


End file.
